Chair Tales
by chairbrucasjalicefan
Summary: Talk of Serena and Nate definitely pushed Blair into "revenge sleeping" with Chuck, but thats Chuck Bass, who just happens to be Ex-BF's BFF! You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl...Chuck/Blair
1. Jealousy Has Its Merits

**Gossip Girl (Voice of Kristen Bell) #They say keep your friends close and enemies closer...but what happens when friends become enemies and enemies become friends? Welcome to the upper East side where even Mother Teresa is at risk of corruption. You know you love me #**

In School Yard.  
Blair sits with Serena.

Serena(S): So, have you seen chuck lately?  
Blair(B): Chuck? why would i see him? no i haven't.  
S: just, you and him seem kinda friendly.  
B: Ugh! I don't think so! Chuck doesn't have any friends. He isn't capable of having a conversation that doesn't involve talk of sex and drugs.  
S: He has Nate.  
B: My point exactly.  
S: What? Do you think Nate is just as bad? You did go out with him remember!  
B: Yes and he cheated on me...Remember? They are both the same.  
Serena gets embarrassed and her expression conveys a sense of guilt.  
S: Ye, We were drunk Blair. Can we not bring that up please.

Coincidently Chuck walks up to where S and B are sitting. He is accompanied by three giggling girls.

B: Oh look who it is, Casanova and his three sluts.  
Chuck (C): I'll take that as a compliment. (bends over and whispers to B and S) By the way, they're just an accessory, nothing more...they practically follow me...i don't even know their names...loose women Blair, a different species to you .  
B: Ugh. What do you want man-whore?!  
C: (stands upright again) Me and the girls are going to the opening of my burlesque club tonight, i wanted to personally invite you two. what do you say Blair?....Serena? are you busy tonight?  
S: Umm, actually me and Dan were gonna get together.....and hang out....and stuff.  
B: Didnt you guys have a fight?  
S: Ye, thats why we're hanging out..to talk.  
C: And Blair? I'll send the car round at 7?  
B: For what? I'm not coming. You wont see me dead in that bar of yours, it's degrading....full of perverted men...like yourself (to chuck)  
S: Ouch! Blair, you should go. You might actually enjoy it.  
C: I'd take your friends advice if i were you. You never know, you might have the night of your life.

There is a short silence.

C: Be ready by 7.

Chuck exits followed by his giggling girls.

B: Serena! i don't wanna go! I have better things to do!  
S: I'm sure it wont be as bad as you think! just go and have fun, if you don't like it you can leave. i mean we've been to loads of places like that before, it wont be that scandalous!  
B: Ye but those places weren't owned by Chuck Bass'tard... imagine it, full of whores, drugs and drink. it's not exactly my scene. maybe yours, not mine.  
S: Well maybe you should make it your scene... just think about it. Anyway I have to go now, got chemistry and wouldn't wanna miss that! (Laughs)  
B: All right i'll see you later then, i'm free for another hour before i have class!  
S: Well you'll have time to think about tonight then!  
B: (shouts as Serena runs off) I'm not going...

Blair walks inside to common room.  
Nate is also there.  
There is still awkwardness between them.

Nate(N): Hey Blair.  
B: Hey (smiles)  
N: I've got free period.  
B: Ummm me too.  
N: Do you wanna go for a..... coffee or something?  
B: Ummm, ok i guess we could.  
N: Cool, lets go to the cafe on XXXX Street.  
B: Ok.

At Cafe, Ordered Coffee.

N: So hows things nowadays, i hardly see you.  
B: Everything great.  
N: Good.

Short silence.

N: Your mom and my dad are working on an advertising capaign.  
B: I know.  
N: Well it's going pretty good as far as i've heard.  
B: That's good.  
N: I saw Dan and Jenny yesterday, they said they visited their mom in Connecticut, reminded me of when we used to spend summers in the Hamptons.  
B: Ye ......Serena Loved it there.  
N: Umm, ye, did she? I didn't know that...not that I should know, it's just....ummm..

Is interrupted (luckily) by waitress.  
Waitress: Your Cappuccino and your latte.. and some hospitality chocolate cake. enjoy your drinks.

N: Thanks.

Nate takes a sip of his cappuccino.

N: So, how's school?  
B: Usual.  
N: I've been thinking more about what i wanna do...you know....dad wants me to go to college...mom wants me to do what dad wants...etc, i just wanna find out what i really want..... you know what i mean Blair?  
B: Sure.  
N: So i've been thinking about college and stuff and how i've always wanted to make my parents happy.....make dad proud...but now i dont know what i want anymore.

Silent pause.

N: Ye, and i've been thinking that i should probably take a year out or something...i dunno....just a break really. ....Am... i ....boring you, or is something on your mind...you seem kinda distant?  
B: No, I'm listening.

Nate acknowledges the fact that maybe things are still awkward between them, judging by Blairs short answers and lack of response to him. He decides to go neutral and stop talking about himself.

N: Are you gonna try the cake? i'ts chocolate, your favourite.  
B: (Nods head) No.  
N: Chuck's having an opening tonight, you probably haven't heard, but its a new place he brought, he's really excited about it.  
B: Actually he did tell me about that. it sounds like great fun.  
N: Really? I didnt think it was your kind of thing?  
B: Well, then you dont know me as well as you think, i think it's a great idea. in fact he's invited me to the opening. i wouldn't miss it,...you have to be loyal to your friends right?, and Chuck seems really proud of this new venture.  
N: Ye, he is happy.  
B: And that's all that matters, Are you going, it's definitely your scene, promiscuous girls...alcohol..., im just going cuz chuck really wanted me to be there, he invited me and Serena but Serena cant make it, she's busy, he's sending his car round to pick me up, isn't that nice of him!?  
N: yeah.  
B: I cant wait to see what he's done to the place, it used to be a coffee shop, but he promised that I'll be pleasantly surprised. I'm sure I will, he's always full of surprises.  
N: I know.  
B: And Knowing Chuck he's probably turned it into something original, im looking forward to it...so are you gonna be there?  
N: Probably.  
Blair proceeds to get up  
B: Well I'll see you there then, i have to go now I've got a bit of shopping to do.  
N: What about school?  
B: Oh, no big deal, I'll only miss a bit, I'll go in later. taraah.  
N: Bye.

Blair exits.  
Blairs Residence.

Dorota the house keeper answers front door. Chuck's driver is waiting outside.

Dorota (D): Miss. Blair your car is here.  
B: Great, don't wait up for me I'll be home late.  
D: Ok Miss Blair, do take care.  
B: Dont worry about me, i'll be fine!

Outside Chuck's bar.  
Chuck is awaiting Blair's arrival.  
Blair's car approaches and Blair exits car.

C: Well look who turned up to my party. I was expecting an empty car.  
B: Well I had nothing better to do.  
C: Of course.  
B: Im not here for you anyway! I only came because i'm meeting my friends here.  
C: And which friends might they be?  
B: None of your business, now move out of my way, i dont wanna be seen speaking to you!

Blair enters club.  
shortly followed by Chuck.  
Blair looks around the club.

C: What do you think.  
B: Didnt i just get rid of you?  
C: You'll never get rid of me.  
B: It's the same as every other club.  
C: What? Are you crazy...! Who has a stage like that, drinks like these (as he picks up a cocktail from a waiters tray.) waiters like that (waitresses are almost naked and waiters are dressly soly in pants and a bow tie) and dancers like them (points to the stage where burlesque dancers are performing).  
B: I've seen better.  
C: (shows a look of disappointment) We also have private rooms for private shows....maybe i can show you one of them...  
B: In your dreams, i'm staying far away from you.

They are interrupted by Nate who casually joins the conversation.

N: Blair, you made it.  
B: Ye.  
N: Me and Chuck have been her for the past hour getting to know the workers, it's a great set up don't you think, and the workers are really friendly too.  
B: Ye, i bet they are.  
C: (laughs) Nate quite enjoyed getting to know the dancers!  
N: What? No! i wasn't referring to those workers, i meant the other workers, like the ones at the bar, the waiter...  
C: Sure Nate...  
B: Chuck, you were going to show me the private rooms...  
C: I thought you.....(is interrupted)  
B: Oh just come (drags him away)

Nate watches them walk off.

C: Easy on the Jacket, do you know how expensive this was!  
B: More expensive than your bedtime exploits?  
C: Depends, ....some nights are free.  
B: Uggh, you disgust me!  
C: I love it when you talk dirty...  
Blair attempts to storm off, but is apprehended by Chuck once more

C: The private rooms are this way...(as he holds on to her arm)  
Blair breaks free of his grasp attempting to walk away from him.  
They are approached by a scantily clad dressed woman, who eyes up Chuck.

Girl (G): I've been told you're the humble owner of this establishment?  
C: Proud owner, .......yes. and you are...?  
B: Leaving!!! (grabs Chuck by the arm and proceeds to walk in the direction pointed out to her by Chuck as being towards the private rooms)

C: You dont have to be so rough in public! If you want to show me the animal in you, wait till we're alone...  
B: You'll be lucky if i show you anything.  
C: Im intrigued.  
B: Dont be.

Chuck and Blair enter a private room.  
The room is dark, with a single red chaise longue style seating furniture.  
There is a small stand with various alcoholic drinks and appetisers.  
There is various other stands with other aphrodisiacs such as a chocolate fountain with dipping fruits and marshmallows.

C: So, .......what do you think of my....lair?  
B: You mean nest....?!  
C: Well if thats what you want it to be.......i didnt see you as the maternal type.  
B: Well i can be a medley of things.  
C: Really?...(as he pours drinks for them)  
B: (accepts a drink from him)  
C: Can you be what i want you to be right now?  
B: No.  
C: You haven't even heard me out yet.  
B: I dont need to, i can almost envisage what your sick mind is conjuring up...and i'm not interested.  
C: And why might that be (takes a sip of his drink)  
B: Because you make me sick.  
C: Really?....or maybe it's because your a virgin?  
B: What?! What would you know?.....Who told you that?  
C: Does it matter....i'm sure everyone knows....you can never be sure with Gossip Girl...  
B: I've never seen anything like that on Gossip Girl....was it Nate?  
C: (begins to touch Blairs arm) Look lets forget about that...why dont we sit...and talk.  
B: You two talked about me?  
C: Does it matter now? Your not his girlfriend anymore. get over it.  
B:(almost doesnt realise he is holding her, something she would not usually allow!) I am over it.  
C: Then stop thinking about him and move on elsewhere...  
B: But how could he tell you! who else must he have told!! That's my business!...and it's not like i' m..."that" because i didnt want to! he was the one that didn't...everytime i got close he just moved further away! So how could he complain about me! especially to you!  
C: Well if i were him, i'd have nothing to complain about...(attempts to make a move on her)  
B: (realises chuck's intentions and pulls slightly away from his face, but he still has a slight hold on her arms) Well, you wouldnt complain about anything as long as you got sex....im sure even a hermaphrodite would enthral you!  
C: Well if she....he-she looked anything like you...  
B: What ever he said to you about me...it probably wasn't true anyway...he hardly took the time to get to know me! And you never will! (attempts to pull away from chuck)  
C: Maybe he was too busy getting to know Serena...  
B: (suddenly stops from trying to release her arm from his grasp) Serena?......she was never good enough for him...  
C: I agree....she's not exactly alluring............not like you.....................if i were Nathaniel i would never look at her twice.............but you on the other hand....(begins to caress her)............the truth is....Serena? she would never tempt me (strokes his face onto hers).............but you have (attempts to kiss her...)

Blair and Chuck kiss passionately, until they fall onto the sofa and continue, unitl they have sex.

**Gossip Girl: # Talk of Serena and Nate definitely pushed Blair into "revenge sleeping" with Chuck, but thats Chuck Bass, who just happens to be Ex-BF's BFF! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl...#**


	2. Last Night's Dinner is Today's Lunch

**Gossip Girl: # Spotted, non-virgin, leaving the Bass Bar at 6 in the morning?...wearing last nights attire...who had a late night? Thats our girl! you know you love me! #**

Later on:  
Serena approaches Blair who is walking into school.

S: Hey B! Wait up.

Blair looks back but continues to walk.

S: B? How are you? oh Ye how was last night. did you make an appearance?  
B: It was dull.  
S: Really? The Basses dont do dull! Come on what was it really like?

Chuck comes up from behind inviting himself to the conversation.

C: What was what like? (gives Blair a teasing look, which isnt reciprocated)  
S: Your opening night? i was just asking Blair how it went? But by the looks of it, she didnt enjoy herself! You did keep her company didnt you!  
C: Ofcourse, I had sole responsibility over her, she had the time of her life....why dont you ask her again..i'm sure...  
(is interrupted by an angry Blair who trys to pull Serena away from him in order to end the conversation)  
B: Chuck! dont flatter yourself! I didnt enjoy myself one bit...Serena, i left after like an hour or so...like i said it wasnt my scene i should never of gone in the first place. (as Serena releases herself and turns to chuck)  
S: Really chuck? You invite us and then you desert B?! I thought you'd at least hang about with her, you knew she was alone there, you would have been the only person there she knew, do you always have to be so self-conceited and selfish!  
B: Well he obviously only cares about himself! Lets go!

Chuck is almost in shock at Blairs behaviour. He decides not to argue and remains quite whilst the girls turn and walk away.  
Blair turns to look back at him and receives a nod of disappointment from Chuck.

S: I cant believe he left you on your own! And yesterday he was so desperate for you to go to that thing!  
B: Well like i said, he only cares about himself.  
S: I know but i thought that...you know...he kinda liked you...well not liked...not like like but more of had a soft spot for you... do you know what i mean?  
B: (Blair show discontent) Are you crazy! he only has one soft spot, and its on the lower half of his body!  
Serena laughs at Blairs admission  
S: No, but with you...he's different...you know?  
B: No, i don't know! and your wrong!  
S: But comon, i think he kind of respects you. He's never done or said anything to hurt your feelings, he never says anything mean to you the way he does with me and other people, in fact he kind of flirts with you!  
B: No way! of course he says mean things to me! we've never had a constructive conversation! you know that! And respect? He doesn't respect himself!  
S: Thats not true...think about it...your the one that says mean things to him, yet he never says anything back...in fact when you curse him, he'll turn it into a suggestive flirtatious remark! He's always teasing you in a flirtatious way! He's never like that with anyone else. And he knows what your like...you know...that your not like most other girls...pining after any guy...sleeping around and that....he respects you for that.  
B: How do you know? Has he said anything to you about me?  
S: Well, no , but i can just tell....i know him well enough to recognise that he's.........different with you.  
B: But how do you know how he feels...your acting as though he's spoken about me....to you...has he?  
S: No, but just some of the things he says to you, like how your different from the girls he hangs around with.  
B: He's never said anything like that...your just making it up.  
S: B! im not, you obviously dont pay much attention to the signs.  
B: Ok now your freaking me out! Stop this Mother Chucker talk I'm not interested! and don't ever bring this up with anyone else either!  
S: Ok, no need to get defensive, i was just making a deduction! Anyway, im sure if he wanted you he would have made a move by now!  
B: Ye....Exactly....and he hasn't....so hush! (has a flashback of the night before, with Chuck)

Lunch Time at school, Blair walks down corridor.  
Someone suddenly pulls her into a a corner out of site from everyone else.  
Chuck Bass.

B: You! What do you think you're doing!!  
C: You left so early in the morning?  
B: I dont know what you're talking about, let go of me! (struggles to break free)  
Chuck keeps hold of her, doesn't want to let go.  
B: You're hurting me let go!  
Chuck lets go but blocks her way.  
C: You left before i woke up....you should have waited, i would've given you a ride home...or did you prefer walking out in that state?  
B: Anything to be away from you!  
C: Thats not what you said last night....while you were begging for more.  
B: Ugghh dont make me sick!  
C: I'm just pointing out your satisfaction of my company.  
B: You were in the right place at the right time., you could have been any guy... but unfortunately i got stuck with you.  
C: Now why dont i believe that? You wouldn't sleep with a guy, unless it meant something to you...  
B: Well you obviously don't know me as well as you think!  
C: I disagree.  
B: Well that's you're opinion...now move out of my way.  
C: Another thing...Serena is you best friend, why haven't you told her about last night?  
B: Nothing happened last night! OKAY! there's nothing to tell!  
C: You made me look like an idiot in front of her. I looked after you last night and you made out that i ditched you!  
B: Looked after me?!! HUH! you exploited me!  
C: That's a lie and you know it! You wanted to do it just as much as i did....admit it Waldorf...you lust over me.  
B: HA!! you really think that?  
C: I know it...  
B: Maybe it's you that lusts over me...?

Chuck, quite taken aback by that remark, turns slightly away from her.

C: I dont think so......I lust over no one.

Chuck looks back at blair, and gives his trademark glare..

C:I'm Chuck Bass.  
B: Well maybe Chuck Bass is into me? It would explain your desperate attempts to lure me in.  
C: What attempts? (chuck begins to struggle with what to say) .............Last night was just........ game play....thats all...i only slept with you cuz i felt sorry for you...and anyway...it was just a ploy...i wanted to conquer the unconquered..dont get too full of yourself...your nothing special...your below special.....in fact you were nothin spectacular last night...no wonder nate had to pursue serena...(guilt ridden look on his face for what he just said)

Blair looks shocked and clearly upset...almost teary eyed as she takes a step back, before turning around and running away.  
Chuck watches after her, did he really mean all that or does he regret what he said?  
And what was serena saying about Chuck never saying anything mean to Blair??? Maybe Blair picked a nerve there...?

Blair at home.  
Receives phone call from serena.

S: Hey B, Where are you, i thought we were gonna go shopping after school?  
B: I'm at home, not feeling well, i left school after lunch.  
S: Oh,...is everything ok? i can come round if you want.  
B: No thanks im fine.

Blair hangs up.  
She sits on her bed with a box of tissues.

Outside school.  
Serena is walking down street, a limo stops near her.  
Limo window down, chuck is inside.

C: Need a ride?  
S: What, from you? No thanks. i'd rather walk.  
C: Suit yourself.

Serena remembers the conversation she had with Blair about Chuck, and now the fact that Blair has gone home...something seems up..so she quickly changes her mind.

S: Chuck! (calls after him just as his limo moves off), actually, you know what, i'll take you up on that offer.  
C: Change of heart?

Chuck opens the door and moves over to let Serena in.

C: So, where are you going? Alone...  
S: I had a shopping trip planned with B, but she went home after lunch. Apparently she's feeling sick.

Chuck avoids delving into the conversation and looks away.  
Serena can tell by the look on his face that something is wrong.

S: Chuck...is something up? I mention Blair and all of a sudden you go all awkward on me?  
C: Nothings up.  
S: Fine.....urmm about this morning...i didnt mean to be harsh with you or anything...it's just...i can be quite protective over B....she's really insecure and sensitive you know...fragile...she gets upset really easily and the fact that you didn't keep her company last night would have upset her and i was just defending her you know.

Chuck doesn't respond....Blair lying about last night to Serena is the least of his worries...it's becoming more clear to him that he must have really hurt her feelings at lunch. Regret pours over him, but he remains quite.

S: Chuck...? Is everything ok? is not like you to seem so distant....hello what have you done to Chuck Bass!! (as she knocks on his head)  
C: (Moving his head away from her) I'm Fine! And for your information, you have your facts wrong! i was with her last night the whole time...I didn't leave her for a second.  
S: What? (laughs) No way! ........wait...your serious? (chuck glares) No, ...Blair wouldnt lie....  
C: Well clearly she does.  
S: But why would she lie to me about that, and infront of you..? wait maybe she was just embarrased....you know what she's like...never wanting to concede.  
C: Sure, whatever.  
S: No seriously...ok...she could have told me in private...but maybe she was ...i dunno....ashamed that she actually enjoyed herself...just like we said she would! So, you hung out? did she have fun?  
C: Why dont you ask her.  
S: ok, Maybe i will...... Did.... you have fun?  
C: (Looks at serena...short silence)  
S: i'll take that as a yes!

Serena looks at her phone to check for messages.

S: Did you see her today after lunch? She didn't seem ill in the morning....i wonder what happened to her.  
C: Well why dont you go see her....to make sure she's ok.  
S: And since when did you get soft? i didnt know you had a caring bone in your body.  
C: I'm not getting soft! i was just making a suggestion. And i did see blair at lunch....we spoke....  
S: Oh, and did she seem well.  
C: She's not sick....I may have said something.  
S: What do you mean?  
C: I was angry with her for lying about last night...to you. I may have said a few things that i didnt mean.  
S: Like what Chuck!  
C: Go see her, it's probably the reason she went home....look i didnt mean to upset her....i couldn't control it ok...the words just rolled off my tongue without me having a chance to think about what i was saying.....ok...i didnt mean any of it....i swear. make sure she knows that.  
S: Why dont you make sure! You go see her...apologise!  
C: I dont apologise to no one. All i'm saying is that i said something that i shouldn't have said. if you want to make her feel better tell her i didn't mean it.  
S: But did you mean it?  
C: I...No. Like i said, i shouldn't have said it to her.  
S: OK fine, take me to her house, ill speak to her....you know what! i knew something was wrong...wherever there's chuck trouble follows closely behind! You just have to hurt everything you come in contact with. You know something, i dont respect you but i'd still class you as a friend...just because of how long we've known each other and been "friends", it's like we owe it to each other to be on the same side. But Blair? she doesn't owe you anything, she doesn't have to be friends with vermin like you, but she chose to be because she might actually like you...but no you couldn't have that so you just ruin it all!  
C: Calm down ok...i dont appreciate being insulted whilst in my own vicinity. And since when the hell was Blair ever friendly with me! I gave her the time of day but all i got back was insolence...you really need to think things through before you make such accusations!  
S:(seems to agree with him slightly- short silence, they both sit back) I'm sorry ok....your right...maybe this is just one big misunderstanding you know? my friendship with Blair is practically on the rocks...i feel like i'm on a trial period and if i slip up it's over again....i don't wanna lose her again...and most of all i dont want her to lose me....she needs me....she can't cope alone.....like i said before she's sensitive and she needs friends....i made a huge mistake and i'm sure she's not over it...i guess that's why i'm so protective over her....so im sorry for lashing out on you...i just don't want her to get hurt again.  
C: I understand.  
S: (surprised look on face) Really? you actually understand what i mean?  
C: Your stop. Waldorf residence.

Limo stops.

S: Look you should go in...talk to her...  
C: I did that at lunch...it didnt work.  
S: Try again....please....if you want to apologise to her you should do it yourself....I know you make out that your this care free tough guy whose only interest is getting drunk and wasted...only wanting sex from women...but i know you have a softer side to you...it's just a matter of discovering it.  
C: Your thinking too much...Im Chuck Bass...what you see...is what you get.  
S: But your different with Blair...i've always noticed that...you sweet with her. And you right you have given her the time of day...you're always nice to her, even when she treats you bad...you just let her get away with it.  
C: Like at lunch today? (sarcastic, because he was horrible to her at lunch)  
S: Well everyone gets frustrated sometimes...i know you didn't mean to hurt her but, im sure you only said those things because of the frustration or rebellion or whatever...it doesn't matter...the point is you didnt mean it...she needs to know that.  
C: Then go tell her..... whatever you want. I have plans.  
S: (disappointed look) Fine... have it your way. Run away...i'll go talk to her.

Serena gets out of limo and limo drives off.

In Blairs room, Serena walks in.  
Blair is lying on bed.

S: Hey Blair...Dorota let me in....you ok?  
B: What do you want...i told you im not well... leave me on my own.

Serena sits down on bed.

S: Is there anything you wanna tell me.....about what really happened last night?

Blair springs up on bed.

B: What do you know?!  
S: Nothing much...just that Chuck seems to remember that he spent the whole time with you at the opening.

Blair looks away.

S: B why didnt you just tell me! Its no big deal! ......... is it because you thought id make fun of you or something?  
B: Maybe.  
S: B! I would never do that....theres nothing wrong with hanging out with Chuck! I mean...ok...maybe there is a little bit...but if you had a good time thats all that matters...!!! And you had a good time right?

Blair smiles

B: Ye. (she then remembers lunch and becomes upset again)  
S: Ok great, you were honest...thats good. It's totally ok if you had fun...even if it was with a Bass. He is a party animal as i've heard....i just hope he hasn't converted you! I dont want you ending up like....Georgina!  
B: That will never happen! Chuck has no influence on me. I hate him. (voice trails off)  
S: He gave me a lift here.

Blair looks up.

S: I was gonna go shopping and i bumped into him, he was giving me lift to town...but then we spoke...  
B: What did he tell you!  
S: Someting about a conversation you guys had at lunch BUT dont worry! He didnt give me details....i just mentioned the fact that you went home sick after lunch and by his expression i could tell something was wrong so i asked and he told me you guys spoke at lunch and that he may have said some really horrible things that he didnt mean and wished he'd never said. Blair? what did he say?

Tears build up in Blairs eyes.

S: Come on honey you can tell me. please i wanna be there for you.

After a pause Blair turns to Serena.

B: He was so malicious . he said that i was nothing special and that Nate had good reason to cheat on me, he made out that i was wasnt worthy....wasnt good enough....i mean...why did he have to bring up nate!? he knows im trying to get over that but he used it to insult me! to hurt my feelings...why would he do that to me...  
S: Look he told me that he regretted it...he must have just spoken in haste without realising what he was saying...you know what he's like! He has no sense of empathy.  
B: But he didnt have to say those things! (sobs)  
S: I know hun...what can i say...i could tell he felt guilty....i know for a fact he didnt mean to hurt you.  
B: NO YOU DONT! You dont know him!!! He hates me and i hate him too! I wish i'd never gone to that stupid thing with him! why do these things happen to me!!!  
S: Look i dont understand what would make him say that but i do know that he wanted to somehow apologise. Ssshhh hun, please...dont cry...it'l be ok.

short silence while serena tries to comfort Blair.

S: Hey, what were you guys talking about before it turned ugly?  
B: urmmm.. i dont remember.  
S: Comon, think...what did you say right before he said those things?  
B: (speech is broken) Ummm...he was being his conceited self....accusing me of lusting over him...just his way of trying to come onto a girl...but then i....kind of ....you know....turned it round on him....saying that it was him that was after me....always making desperate attempts on me....and then he got all angry and said those things....i wasn't saying it to him in a bad way...i was talking in our usual way...i didnt deserve to be treated like that! i dont know why he got so angry...  
S: Defensive.  
B: ...What? (looking puzzled)  
S: He wasnt angry Blair...he was in denial...just like you were. remember in the morning, when i spoke to you about the very same thing? The fact that i thought he was different with you and you went all defensive on me and told me to shutup.  
B: I didnt tell you to shutup, i didnt get angry with you.  
S: No you got defensive...only you've been defensive before...thats why you knew how to do it right without getting angry...and i've seen you get defensive before so thats why i could tell you didnt mean it.  
B: What's your point S?  
S: Well think about it...Chuck isnt the way he is with you, with anyone else...he likes coming on to you and he accuses you of liking him... its projection...he's the one that likes you...when you confronted him about it, he didnt know how to handle it...hes never been in that situation before..so it's fight or flight and he resorted to something he's never done before...get angry with you and insult you. He was just being defensive...of course he didnt mean what he said...it was to late for him to realise what he'd said was wrong because he'd already said it. He didnt mean it Blair. There's more to it that what it seems.  
B: But it hurt....and it still hurts..... And thats just your opinion. you could be wrong. and you probably are. why cant you just admit he's inconsiderate and purely evil. he doesnt care about anyone except himself and i hate him!  
S: B, Comon, just calm down...give my opinion a chance. trust me. i can see it on his face. this is different. he's different with this. trust me.  
B: I'm not his type.  
S: (giggles) Really! and what is his type!  
B: A whore.  
S: (laughs) Blair! that might be what he passes his time on...but do you really think he'd want to spend the rest of his life with a woman like that?  
B: I wouldn't be surprised. And i dont think he'd want just the one woman.  
S: Blair, he's young, hes a guy...they need exploration.  
B: They need sex.  
S: Exactly...he's a womaniser...the kind of guy who spends his youth getting hammered, stoned and sleeping around as much as possible.. but he still has a dream.  
B: What are you on about?  
S: I mean...he might be a player now, but he still dreams of finding that perfect woman who he can spend the rest of his life with...he's just not ready to find her at the moment...unless...  
B: Unless what?  
S: Unless...he thinks she's found him.  
B: I hope your not thinking what i think you are!  
S: What! (laughs) what b! you think im wrong! maybe he'd disagree with me too. I dont think he knows it yet...but i think he's seen something in you.  
B: I dont wanna talk about this...i hate him and i dont want to talk about him anymore.  
S: B, just think about it ok...maybe he likes you and he's just confused...i've always known he has a soft spot for you...he's probably just going through the motions right now...it would explain the outburst.... and a lot of other things for that matter.  
B: You should go, i want to get some rest.  
S: Ok (blair gets up to escort Serena out of the room) But just dont rule it out ok....and dont be upset anymore....you know he didnt mean it and im sure it's a matter of time before he'l apologise to you....ok just give it a chance.  
B: Give what a chance?  
S: Him.  
B Bye...i'll see you tomorrow at school.  
S:Ok, bye, see you tommorrow take care.

Serena exits room, Blair closes door behind her and leans on door for a while, just thinking about what Serena said.  
Blair smiles a little before frowning again for even contemplating a smile!

**Gossip Girl: #Whats this? Is Blair a damzel in distress in need of Prince Charming? But the question is will our prince come to her rescue? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl #**

**TBC…**


	3. A Date With The Devil

**Gossip Girl: # Spotted, Bass at Flower's Inc. Is that rose for a Waldorf or are you treating yourself...you know what they say...players only love you when they're playing...careful B, don't go getting pricked by a thorn! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl! #**

School Corridor  
Chuck approaches Serena....

S: Hey....Chuck...  
C: Did you talk to her?  
S: Ummm ....yeh...but if you wanna know how she's feeling you should ask her yourself...im not gonna be a messenger or anything.  
C: I doubt she'll even look at me let alone talk.  
S: Maybe you should atleast try Chuck!  
C: Leave it. it doesn't matter.  
S: Maybe it does.  
C: Well it doesn't bother me.  
S: (disappointed) Fine Chuck...you know sometimes, i see a side of you that makes me think...maybe he's not that bad afterall...but then you always do...or say something to change my mind again! I feel like after all these years i still don't really know you...and maybe what everyone says about you is true you know...so why do i bother? you're the last person i should trust with my best friend! just forget it...ok.. see you later.

Serena proceeds to walk away.  
Chuck calls out to her.

C: Serena.  
Serena Turns around  
C: Do me a favour.  
S: What?

Chuck talks to Serena....what they are saying is unheard.

Lunch time at school  
Blair gets a text from Serena  
S Text: Hey B, i nd 2 talk 2 u, it's important...i'll w8 4 u in CB17 xoxo  
B Text: Ok, btw isnt that room where ppl go to smoke weed. i cnt stand tht smell! XoXo  
S Text: Ha! dnt wry no1 here xoxo  
B Text: K, c u in abit XoXo

Blair makes her way to meet Serena.  
She lets herself in and the door closes behind her and is locked. Key removed.

B: You! What are you doing! (attempts to open door but is grabbed by Chuck!) Let....GO!  
C: SShhhh, it's locked, i have the key.  
B: I dont want to speak to you Chuck! what do you want! ......  
where's serena? she told me to meet....Oh...clever...so now you're sneaking around scheming with my best friend...  
C: Well i'd rather scheme with you, but you dont give me a chance...  
B: After the way you treat me....  
C: Thats the reason i called....well....tricked you into coming here.  
B: I told you im not interested in anything you have to say....What's.....that? (looking at a blood red rose in his hand)  
C: The begining of an apology...? (hands out the rose to her)  
B: (doesn't take it) I dont wanna hear your meaningless dramatics.  
C: It's not drama....i swear.  
B: Then what is it.  
C: It's a rose. I wanted to...(interrupted)  
B: Not that! im talking about this! why have you called me here? what do you want?  
C: Something i've.....never asked for before.......Forgiveness.  
B: You don't deserve it....you can't just fix things so easily!....i wanna make sure you feel the way i felt when you said those things!  
C: (looks away...clearly disheartened) .....(turns back to Blair and walks closer to her) Never does the human soul appear so strong as when it forgoes revenge, and dares forgive an injury..  
B: (in two minds, looks hurt) You can make up a quarrel Chuck.....but it will always show where it was patched.  
C: It wont be like that (holds onto her)....  
B: You used me....you admitted to that...remember...conquering the unconquered...  
C: I didn't mean it...  
B: You must have had a right laugh....Blair Waldorf...loses her virginity with Chuck Bass...a great headline and you take all the credit.  
C: No...  
B: Yes! You played a game and you won....you fooled me...well fool no more...i'm not going to be a victim anymore...  
C: Just listen to me....  
B: I've listened enough...i might be naive but i wont let you drag me down again...it's over chuck...what ever it was...it's over...(breaks free of his grasp)  
C: (contemplates giving up by turning away from her to let her go)  
B: (turns door handle) I...need the key.  
C: (turns towards her...gets the key out of his pocket...looks at it and then at her as she puts her hand out to take key) I made one mistake Blair.  
B: One! huh! ....just give me the key!  
C: The old Chuck wouldn't care....he'd let you walk away...in fact he wouldn't have called you here in the first place...he wouldn't have gone into a public store to buy you a rose....don't you see...?  
B: I .....I need the key.  
C: The fact that i called you here to apologise...isn't that enough for you to see that i'm being genuine....? do you really think i'd go through all this trouble if i was using you...if i didnt regret the things i said...which by the way i didnt even mean in the first place.  
B: Why would you say something if you don't mean it?  
C: For the same reason you always say you hate me.  
B: No, believe me, i do mean that.  
C: (walks close to her again and puts the key back in his pocket) No.....you dont....(strokes her hair) the things i said...i dont know where it all came from...  
B: from the bottom of your heart.  
C: No, blair....i just said the things that i knew would hurt you...i didnt mean any of it...  
B: And why did you want to hurt me? what terrible thing did i do to you to deserve such an insult?!  
C: You changed me....over night.  
B: Don't make me laugh! You can never change!  
C: Maybe you dont see it...i dont blame you...neither did i. I thought she was just trying to brainwash me...  
B: who?  
C: But maybe she was right (referring to serena but doesnt say her name)....maybe she did see something good in me...something you brought out of me...and me...i dont like change.... i couldn't let you change me...when you got close...i had to get out...thats why i said those things to drive you away.  
B: When did we ever get close Chuck...!  
C: We would have.....if we realised how we felt....  
B: ........and....how do we....feel?  
C: (lets go of her, it gets really intense, both are clearly close to tears) I just want you to forgive me. i want you to know that i didnt mean the things that i said...none of it was true....i didnt use you...the things i said about nate and serena...it doesnt reflect what i really think about that situation...you're better than her and Nate was a fool to ever let you go...and that night...i didnt sleep with you just to be your first...i did it because....it was you....you are special...and...i had the time of my life. and i'd like it if we could just start over? well not from the begining but...maybe from after...that night? just give me a chance to prove myself. (takes the key out of his pocket and hands it to her, hoping that she wont open door and will willingly stay in the room and accept his forgiveness)  
B: (takes key and opens door!) I need to think, alone.

Blair walks away leaving Chuck in the room.

**Gossip Girl: # Ouch! Is that tears in your eyes Bass? Looks like someone just got a taste of their own medicine! But dont be too gutted, Queen Bee just needs some time, and swarming season isn't yet due! #**

Later on that day.  
Serena and Blair catch taxi, to go shopping.  
In taxi.

S: Hey im sorry about lunch, tricking you into talking to chuck...he really wanted me to do him a favour...i couldn't say no...it was for your own good.  
B: Forget about it...i guess i needed to hear him grovell anyway! (laughs)  
S: Wow Chuck grovelled!  
B: Well he didnt beg for mercy but he did make an attempt on an apology.  
S: Aaaaw thats so sweet! Definately not like Chuck to ask for forgiveness! you did make up didnt you?  
B: No, im not sure if he deserves it.  
S: Aaaw B! you have to forgive him! Not cuz you have to...but just because you need to...it was sweet of him to apologise the way he did...dont make him sweat!  
B: Maybe he needs to...at least it'll make him realise that you can't just go around insulting people like that!  
S: B im sure he realises his mistake...otherwise he wouldnt have apologised....trust me...it took a lot for him to do that. just, give him a second chance.  
B: I dunno....i don't want him to think he can get away with things just by saying sorry...not that he actually said the word sorry!!  
S: Aaaaw...comon B...it's sweet....so what if he didn't say the "sorry" word, he still apologised didn't he...what exactly did he say then...?  
B: A load of stuff....actually what he said was better than saying the "sorry" word....  
S: Well there you go then...the word sorry doesn't mean anything anyway unless you fully admit the mistake you made and ask for forgiveness and thats what he did....and did he tell you how he didnt mean the things he said...?  
B: Yeh.  
S: And do you believe him?  
B: I think so...i guess i understand his justification....he said he wanted to hurt me to drive me away...so we....wouldn't get close...because he didn't want me to change him.  
S: Aaaaaw, now...isn't that basically what i said!! i told you to trust me!! He obviously saw something in you and he was afraid that he'd develop feelings for you and he wasn't ready for that so he tried to drive you away....and now that he's admitted that to you and he doesn't want to lose you....just forgive him and move on...otherwise you'll end up losing each other...which is what he's trying to avoid in the first place.  
B: I hardly know him....  
S: (holds blairs hand) Then get to know him...i'll be there for you the whole way through....if anything goes wrong i'l fix it for you...i owe you that much...i swear...look..you and chuck are a lot more alike than you'd think...you both cant admit to you feelings and you both cant open up to eachother....thats whats got you here...the arguments, misunderstandings...it's all because of the fact that you're both too stubborn and proud for you're own good, but i can tell how you both feel.....and if you need me to mediate for you like i have been doing then i'll do it if thats what it takes....but you guys just need to learn to trust eachother...be honest and open about your feelings.  
B: Serena...lets just take this one step at a time ok... you sometimes read too much into things..me and chuck...we're hardly friends....  
S: And there you go again...denial.  
B: (laughs)  
S: (laughs too)

Somewhere in NYC.  
Serena and Blair are together.  
Chuck's Limo approaches and the window slides down.  
Serena and Blair stop by Limo.

C: Ladies....looking gorgeous as usual. retail therapy?  
S: Hi, Chuck....do you by any chance live in that limo....you spend a lot of time in there...it must be really tight in there dont you get lonely....  
C: Actually it's quite spacious in here... you can both join me if you like....but if you cant serena thats fine by me...im sure blair wont mind coming in without you...? (cheeky grin on his face)  
S: Actually we're going to try our dresses on...to decide what to wear tonight...  
C: Whats tonight?  
B: There's an exhibition at the Gallery...im sure you've heard...your father owns it!?  
C: Oh that....i dint realise you liked art...?  
B: It's an occasion...i like attending such things, whether it's art or just an opening of a whore joint.  
C: (smiles) Well i'll see you there then.  
B: You're going? I didnt realise you liked art...?  
C: It's not the art i'll be admiring (looks blair up and down...slowly untill looking her back in the eyes and grinning)  
Blair gets slightly embarrased  
B: (drags Serena away) ye, see you there...comon S let's go.  
C: (shouts after her) Wear something red....that colour suits you.  
Blair looks back at him and then away again.

S: Wow...i almost felt out of place during that round of flirting...  
B: Flirting?! What are you on about there was no flirting...!  
S: Really....cuz it sounded like flirting to me...!  
B: Hush S, he may have been trying to charm me but im not falling for it!  
S: Mmmmmhummm, ok.. denial....again....just...wear the red dress you brought ok.  
B: S! no! im binning that one for sure!  
S: Well...dont you think it's a coincedence that your favorite dress you chose just happens to be the colour he likes to see you in? comon thats some major deal ok...he practically asks you to get in the limo with him in other words asks you out, and you didnt pick up on that and then he says he'l only be interesed in looking at you tonight and then he even tells you what to wear in order to satisfy him and your not gonna follow through on that?  
B: He's just messing around. if he wanted to ask me out he would.  
S: No, he wouldn't, he's not that kind of guy...  
B: Well if a guy wants me, all he has to do is ask...if he can't do that, then he's not man enough.  
S: All i'm saying is, with chuck...things wont be by the book. ok, he's gonna have to change for you and you'l have to change for him....just dont wait for him to do what a normal guy would do...you know, like "oh blair i really like you, i want you, will you be my girlfriend"! chuck wouldnt do that kind of thing. if you wait too long...  
B: Let's just go to my place and try these on ok.

They walk away. blair has a slight smile on her face from thinking about chucks flirting!

Later that day.  
At the Gallery Exhibition.  
Enter Serena and Blair.  
Serea dressed in a white dress with a silver embroidered top half. hair left out wavy.  
Blair in a reddish maroon sleeveless dress with diamante embroidery on top half. Hair curled with maroon diamante headband.  
They both look around the gallery and then go to an area where a temporary bar has been set up for the event.

Chuck sits at bar, wearing black 4 piece suit. maroon bowtie. takes a sip of drink before laying eyes on blair.  
they make ey contact for a moment before chuck stands up and looks blair up and down and back into her eyes, they both smile as he approaches her.  
Serena tells blair she's going to look for Dan just before chuck walks up to them.

S: Hi, chuck...you look smart!  
C: thankyou...you dont look to bad yourself (still looking at blair)  
S: Ok then...im just going to go look for dan, i'll catch up with you guys later.

Serena walks away. chuck moves closer to Blair.

C: You look....lovely.  
B: Thank you....you look ....uummm (gets embarrased and looks down)  
C: (lifts her head up with his hand) Thanks for taking my advice. red dress. it looks perfect on you.  
B: it's maroon...  
C: ......Do you wanna look around.  
B: Me and serena already have.  
C: Then let me buy you a drink.

He leads her to the bar.  
They sit next to eahother, facing eachother at the counter.  
Chuck Orders drinks for them.

C: Do you like any of the pieces?  
B: Ummm it's not really my knid of thing...art...i can understand why people see beauty in art though.  
C: Ye? ( takes a sip of drink) i have to say....theres only one entity of beauty in this place...and im not taking about art.  
B: What is?...show me...  
C: (looks into her eyes) something you could only see in a reflection...

Blair blushes and smiles chuck smiles back  
Short silence, as they drink.

B: Actually when me and Serena walked in i saw this amazing painting...i dont know what it was but it had every shade of purple...it was amazing, massive! But it's not for sale though...otherwise Serena said she would have brought it for me cuz i said i would love to wake up every morning and like see it on my wall or ceilling or something! it was gorgeous!  
C: Are you doing anything tonight?  
B: .....(short silence) No....(another short silence) ....are you doing anything.  
C: No (wants to ask her out...but doesnt know how!!!)  
B: Well are going to make any plans? (waiting for him to ask her out...!!! )  
C: Ummm...well...i dunno....  
B: (angry at the fact that he hasn't got the balls to ask her out!) excuse me. (gets up and walks away)

Chuck watches her go, thinking he'l try again later on.

Serena passes by the bar and notices chuck alone.

S: Hey chuck...alone?  
C: What do you want?  
S: Whats wrong? Wheres Blair...i thought she was here... with you?  
C: She was here...somewhere (they both look around)  
S: Did something happen?  
C: No.  
S: Well ok, i'll see you later anyway...  
C: Serena wait....  
S: Ye?  
C: Say if i wanted to get a girl to go....well....to you know...hang out with me ....tonight...how would you suggest i pose the idea to her?  
S: (laughs) Chuck....the most experienced womaniser i know is asking me for advice!!?  
C: Well you know her better than i do.  
S: (stops laughing and looks serious) Ok, Chuck....here's the thing....if you want to ask her out...do it your way...she likes who you are....otherwise she wouldn't....you know....bother. Just do it soon ok...before you lose your chance.  
C: I dont know how....not with her. it's different.  
S: I know Chuck...but trust me the way you tell her how you feel is not as important as telling her. so just tell her already!  
C: I think she may have left.  
S: No, she wouldnt without telling me, i'll look for her...  
C: Thanks....for helping.  
S: (nudges him) Dont worry about it!

Serena finds blair, who is talking to a guy, it seems like the guy is flirting with blair...

S: Hi,....Blair...could i just speak with you for a sec? (smiles at guy, who walks away from them)  
B: Whats up S?  
S: Who's he?  
B: Oh, him...his name is Samuel. isn't he cute!  
S: Ummm the last time i saw you, you were with Chuck...remember him?  
B: Ye i remember! He's....boring! Samuel is going to take me out tonight!  
S: What? What about chuck...i thought you guys were trying to work things out?  
B: Work things out! if he wanted me all he had to do is ask! im not interested in playing his...guessing games!!  
S: B? Im sure if you go speak with him...he might have something to say...?  
B: No! If he cant make an effort why should I! Anyway...we're just friends....if even that!  
S: B?...

Blair walks away towards Samuel who puts his arm around her. and they walk off.  
Serena watches after them...

Chuck is standing with a drink.  
Blair and the new guy walk past.  
Chuck quickly intercepts and grabs Blairs arm...

C: Blair...  
B: What!  
C: What are you doing?......who's....he? (referring to samuel, who joins the conversation, putting out his hand for a shake)  
Sam: Hi, Im samuel....you are?  
C: (thinks he's too good to respond and instead looks to blair) Where are you going....i....need to...can we talk in private?  
B: I'm busy....sammuel is taking me out tonight (then whispers to chuck) atleast someone was man enough to ask me out.  
Blair storms off with samuel, leaving Chuck alone.

Later...Serena approaches Chuck...

S: Hey have you seen Blair yet?  
C: She's gone...she was with ....some guy.  
S: Oh Blair! Chuck you should have done something!  
C: Like what! She was ...leaving with him.  
S: You could have stopped her! All you had to do was ask her to stay....with you.  
C: Really, while she's hanging off another guys arm...i don't think so.  
S: Look, i told you that if you took too long, you'd lose your chance....you shouldn't let anything stop you...chuck...she should be here....with us...not some stranger...we dont even know that guy...he could be a psycho rapist or something...!  
C: Oh, ye that makes me feel much better....  
S: Look you have her number don't you....do something.  
C: Like what?  
S: I cant give you step by step instructions....figure it out yourself.  
Serena walks away.

Chuck takes out his phone.  
Begins writing a text message to Blair.

C Text: whr r u? com bak 2 d gallery. i wna tk u owt some plc.  
B Text: its 2 l8 now. im with some1.

Chuck puts his phone away and returns to the bar area.

Blair phones Serena.

B: Hey S....uummm i dont know what to do.  
S: About what B? (serena walks around....eventually enters bar area)  
B: Chuck texted me...he asked me to come back to the gallery...said he wants to take me out some place! What shall i do...  
S: Come back of course he's been wanting to ask you all night! and why did you go off with that guy...he was totally not your type!  
B: I dont know S, what if i come back and he changes his mind again? Where is he can you see him....does he look down?  
S: I'm looking for him...found him...ok! ...(looks towards bar and see chuck....with a couple of girls who are all over him...) uummmm...on second thoughts maybe you shouldn't....he's...  
B: What?.....S!? What! tell me!  
S: Nothing....look i...  
B: S please why are you acting wierd...whats wrong?  
S: Ok, i'll be honest...he's....lets just say you've found alternative company...and so has he.  
B: He's with another girl?  
S: Girls.  
B: Well i have my answer then....see you tomorrow bye.

Blair hangs up.  
Serena looks in chucks direction, disgusted look on face, shakes her head.  
Serena gives up on chuck and goes to look for dan.

**Gossip Girl: # They say cupid was sent on earth to learn the lesson of love to the heart that knew not love...maybe this cupid's arrow missed it's target...too bad Serena...venus wont be too impressed. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


End file.
